


WinterFestivities

by SereneSorrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, GinIchi WinterFest 2021, M/M, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Shinou Shinigami Academy, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Four little AU's relating to winter, wherein Ichigo and Gin have fun.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: GinIchi WinterFest 2021





	1. Corporate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas when I saw the event was here again, but I realized that none of them were very wintry, so instead here are four little winter/Christmas ideas.

***Corporate AU***

Gotei Group's annual Christmas holiday party. He remembered a time when his father would have attended this party, and maybe brought his family along too, now he was just extra help for the caterers. Well, dad was at home, happily hanging decorations and exchanging presents with the girls. Probably eating all of Yuzu's delicious Christmas cookies without him too. Ichigo was the one balancing a silver tray worth more than he was being paid tonight on his fingers while his too-tight crisp black vest dug into his back as he maneuvered around some of the wealthiest, drunkest men in Karakura, half of whom reached out to him not to pinch an appetizer from his tray but to pinch his behind.

Just what he needed, middle-aged gropers. There weren't even going to be tips on this gig, because the catering company was paid a flat fee for the job and no one paid any attention to the silent waiters circling the room. Ichigo had only been hired on for the holidays too, and as a temp he didn't even get benefits or bonuses, even if holiday pay was a little extra.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo turned to head back to the kitchen with his empty tray. Three pinches and a budding bruise later, Ichigo finally made it to the doorway, escape into the hallway was nigh. Just his luck then, that he slammed into someone under the mistletoe. Stumbling, Ichigo was caught fast by a thin but strong arm and pressed into a white dress shirt already missing it's jacket and tie. Wait...

Looking up, and a bit farther up, stupid tall people... Ichigo found himself staring into arresting silver eyes, half hidden by lowered eyelids and the tips of a silver mop of neatly combed hair. After a split second of staring at the gorgeous executive, Ichigo tried to step back, only to find himself trapped.

"Careful. These things can be dangerous." The man said.

If he meant walking through a doorway, getting caught under huge and noticeable sprigs of mistletoe, or corporate Christmas parties then Ichigo would agree. He wasn't sure the man meant any of those things. He also didn't smell any alcohol on the man's breath, which was the only reason he didn't cause a scene and throw a punch when the man turned and lead him through the doorway and into the hall with a hand still pressed firmly against his lower back.

The tray clattered to the floor, sliding off an end table where Ichigo dropped it as the stranger steered him into an empty office. The lights were off, and there weren't any windows into the hallway or other rooms, so Ichigo actually threw caution to the wind for once and let himself be backed up against the door. Briefly, with his head tipped back as the man leaned over to kiss him, Ichigo took note of the mistletoe over this door too.

_'What, is every doorway in this place booby-trapped?'_ Ichigo wondered, as a cool mouth descended on his own.

Not dry or chapped, and not too much spit either... Ichigo noted as the kiss deepened. Okay, maybe this job would have some bonuses after all. At least the office had a couch, hooking up in a closet was definitely where Ichigo drew the line. Office, classy. Closet, trashy.

_'That's a good judge of character, right?'_ Ichigo thought to himself as the beautiful stranger stripped him of his too tight, borrowed clothes and laid him out on the expensive leather upholstery.

_'Now I know how a Christmas present feels.'_ Ichigo thought as the man kissed him again and then worked his way down his neck, chest, stomach... Okay he was going to stop listing it all now.

Ichigo let his mind drift off into that hazy pleasurable place where he didn't have to think much, and reached out to reciprocate instead of thinking about useless things like not knowing the stranger's name.

After, laying in the stranger's arms and breathing hard as their skin stuck to the couch and each other, Ichigo absolutely insisted on exchanging names at the very least. Ichimaru Gin was interesting, but he didn't exactly learn much from a name.

"Man, I can't believe I just did that, with someone working at a place with a Christmas party I'm working for." Ichigo groaned, covering his face with one hand while the arm Gin had thrown around his shoulders tightened and the man laughed lightly.

"Actually, I don't work here." Gin said suddenly, like it was just a random note.

"What?" Ichigo asked, shocked, lowering his hand to stare.

"Corporate espionage. I'm stealing contracts and blueprints." Gin said with a grin.

" _What?_ " Ichigo repeated incredulously.

"That vest looked pretty tight, but do you think those pants would fit a few blueprints if we flattened 'em down?" Gin asked curiously, like this was completely normal, poking at Ichigo's leg with one finger and eyeing the pants that lay discarded on the floor.

"Ohmygod." Ichigo whined, dropping his head in his hand again.

...and that was how Ichigo found himself smuggling two rolls of blueprints, a file folder stuffed full of contracts, and three USB drives in the already too-tight borrowed clothes he was wearing, out of a Christmas party while Gin waited downstairs for him in a limo of a white color more pure than the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put all four stories in one chapter, but they're really different so I split them up after all, stay tuned! :D


	2. Shin'o Academy AU

***Shin'o Academy AU***

Snow in Rukongai was one thing, snow in Shin'o was another. Trudging through drifts to get to a hut made of discarded wood where it was barely two degrees warmer inside was one step above torture, whereas it was almost worth it to be out and about when you were walking from one well heated classroom to another and had a dining hall full of warm cooked food.

Still, Gin's favorite part of every winter day was finishing all of his classes, picking up his dinner early, and getting back to his room. Curling up around another body in his bed and keeping warm was absolutely heaven, and he didn't want to crawl out of his blankets ( _blankets!_ ) even to eat said dinner, let alone to study.

"Come on Gin. I want to read the next chapter for class tomorrow." Ichigo pouted, shifting around slightly in his arms.

"No." Gin complained, tightening his grip around Ichigo's waist and burying his cold nose in the back of Ichigo's neck.

"If you want to do this every day then I need to read ahead!" Ichigo insisted.

"Should have read the whole book in the fall, like I did." Gin pouted, letting his cold hands slip into Ichigo's clothes, finding the skin of his warm stomach.

"Ack! That's cold! Come on Gin, stop it!" Ichigo whined, twisting in his hold again.

"But I'm _cold..._ " Gin whined back, burying his whole face in Ichigo's shoulder this time.

"It's not cold in here, you were just outside a few minutes ago. You'll warm up in no time, and even faster if you move around instead of laying in bed." Ichigo explained, exasperated with Gin's antics.

"What would you know? I'm cold. When cold, cover with blanket. Share body heat. Done and done." Gin insisted childishly.

"You know my dad's a doctor." Ichigo stated.

_'Sure, sure, head doctor of the Shiba Clan. Retired member of the Fourth Division.'_ Gin thought to himself, repeating words he'd heard repeatedly in the weeks since classes had started and he'd first met his roommate.

"Circulating your blood and raising your heart rate is better for-" Ichigo started lecturing once more, but Gin was too tired to listen to that again.

"Yes, yes, heart rate rising." Gin said as he yanked Ichigo onto his back and slid over on top of him.

"Hey!" Ichigo complained suddenly. "Gin!"

Gin kissed him quiet with cold numbed lips, still cold hands loosening the ties on his clothes and shoving enough aside to get at Ichigo's chest, stomach, and hips. Mm. Warm. Skin. Gin did the same for his own clothes as Ichigo's hands joined the fumbling, and Gin chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"No fair, always so much warmer than me." He pouted, noticing that Ichigo was already hard while he himself was still to cold to manage any such thing.

"We can change _that_ quick." Ichigo said breathlessly, eyes shining as they started rocking their bodies together.

Gin grinned against Ichigo's already flushed skin. "Ah, Ichi... You're the best."


	3. Post Winter War AU

***Post Winter War AU***

"Best Christmas gift ever."

"Do you celebrate?"

"With what money for presents?"

"Christmas isn't all about presents. It's the thought that counts."

"I _thought_ every kid wanted a gift for Christmas."

"Well some kids actually know what the words 'peace on Earth and goodwill towards men' mean."

"I, would not be one of those kids."

"Huh, yeah, you wanted to kill that guy when you were a kid. Okay, guess you're a lost cause."

"Hey, that would have been a great gift for Ran-chan."

"Don't think she'd have appreciated a headless corpse freezing in your hut in the woods."

"'Course she would'a. Just because _you're_ all fancy..."

"I am not _fancy_."

"Could'a fooled me."

"I'm _not!_ "

"Peace on Earth? Pretty fancy idea. Never gonna happen."

"It could too!"

"Nah... Living World's had thousands a' years o' civilization to work that out. Fightin's too much fun."

"I- Well- But- There's _staged_ fighting. And like, boxing for exercise and stuff..."

"Or ya could just go Bankai and wale on a few hollows till they give up the ghost and reincarnate to a slum."

"Would you _just-_ I give up."

"Seriously... What's wrong with the sex?"

"Huh?"

"You never want to hear compliments. How am I supposed to show my appreciation otherwise?"

" _Huh?_ "

"You did say 'it's the thought that counts', I _thought_ it was good sex."

"I- You- Don't just _say_ things like- Gin!"

"I-chi-go."

"Gin!"

"Ichi--go."

"Gin!"

"Ichi~go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this, nothing but dialogue! :)


	4. Snow Day AU

***Snow Day AU***

"Ichi~go." Gin teased, tickling his friend.

"Stop it! Gin, come on!" Ichigo whined through his uncontrollable laughter.

"No! Make me, if you can." Gin insisted, tickling even harder as Ichigo's puffy red winter coat fell open.

"Cold! Gin, come on!" Ichigo shrieked, rolling over in the snow and getting a mouthful of wet powder.

Gin wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind and heaved them both over so that they fell, Gin first, into a snowdrift. They both lay there laughing for a minute or two, until Ichigo shivered too hard and Gin let him go to zip up his coat properly again.

"Come on, Gin! My mom will make hot chocolate!" Ichigo said as he lept to his feet and reached down to drag Gin up by the hand.

"With the marshmallows?" Gin asked with a put-upon, suspicious tone.

"Of course!" Ichigo answered cheerfully, already dragging him toward the gate of the little neighborhood park.

"The _little_ marshmallows?" Gin asked, still suspicious.

"Yes, yes, the _little_ marshmallows." Ichigo agreed, swinging their still joined hands.

"Not the _tiny_ marshmallows." Gin made sure to distinguish the difference there.

"Not the tiny ones that come in the packs with 'em. The little ones you buy separate." Ichigo patiently explained.

"Okay... We can go..." Gin agreed with a slow, long-suffering huff.

"We're already going!" Ichigo pointed out, they were already half-way to his house.

"Don't spoil it, it's a snow day!" Gin pouted as the two pre-teens mounted the front steps of the Kurosaki house.

The door creaked open on rusty hinges, and Ichigo stomped into the entryway to take off his shoes while Gin held the door and then stepped inside after his crush. Man, the Christmas season was hard when you were in love with your oblivious best friend.

Hanging up his coat next to Ichigo's, Gin trailed after him, avoiding the terrifying little twins and taking the offered mug of hot chocolate and the bag of marshmallows and going to sit next to Ichigo in front of the window into the back yard. The window was covered with fog and snow but they stared out at what they could see of the snowy wonderland anyway, blowing on the steam rising from their mugs and tossing marshmallows at each other while laughter filled the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!  
> So it's harder to notice with them all as separate chapters instead of a oneshot, but did anyone notice that the last word of each story is the first word of the next story? :D


End file.
